


Within the Arms of a Seaside Lover

by starrynoctsky (lightinthehall)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Rimming, Summer Love, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24873658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightinthehall/pseuds/starrynoctsky
Summary: A few weeks ago, Noctis had wandered away from the bright lights and noisy crowds of the Galdin resort, hoping to find a quiet spot to fish under the stars.Instead, he’d found Ignis.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 32
Kudos: 120
Collections: The Ignoct Spice-a-thon





	Within the Arms of a Seaside Lover

**Author's Note:**

> for Round 7 of the Ignoct Spice-a-thon  
>   
> Dedicating this one to [foxlore](https://twitter.com/KinkyFoxDen) <3 please check out their amazing art!

“Ignis?” Noctis calls out, parting the curtain of hanging ivy and stepping into the sheltered cavern. There’s no sign of movement in the cave apart from the gentle roll of the ocean waves, occasionally splashing up onto the rocky floor.

Noctis walks over to the stone shore and sets his cooler down. The strong smell of fish wafts out as he lifts the lid, revealing the shiny yellow scales of a large copper sea bass laid out upon ice.

Sighing, he toes out of his sandals and discards his shirt, tossing it near a flat rock nearby. The cavern floor is still pleasantly sun-warm under his feet. After a few more moments pacing around the shore, Noctis calls out again. He peers into the dark waters, watching the rippling reflection of the moonlight that spills through the open gap in the stone arches above.

Finally, the surface breaks as a familiar figure emerges, and Noctis grins.

“You’re late.”

“Am I? Perhaps I was waiting for the right offering before I revealed myself.”

Ignis swims closer, the strong muscles in his shoulders and arms flexing as he cuts through the water easily. He zones in on the cooler immediately, brushing his damp, straw-blond hair away from his forehead as he examines its contents. Noctis shakes his head in amusement as Ignis turns his latest catch over in his hands. Meanwhile, his own eyes follow the rivulets of water that slide down broad shoulders and a firm chest, curving along intimate paths of bare skin before rejoining the ocean concealing the rest of Ignis’ body.

“What? I’m not enough?”

Fish in hand, Ignis spares him a glance, his smile shifting into a smirk. Quicker than he can react, Noctis is swept up by the waist and dragged forward into the water with a loud splash. His legs kick and his hands pry uselessly at the thick, smooth appendage wrapped around his waist as it pulls him in until he’s chest to chest with his seaside lover.

With his prize thoroughly caught, Ignis smoothly leans in and steals a triumphant kiss from Noctis’ lips.

“You know I prefer my offerings naked.”

Noctis laughs, hands cupping Ignis’ face and dragging him in for a deeper kiss, pouring all of his impatience and desire into the connection between their lips. He’d waited all day to see Ignis again. The sunlight hours had been filled with an endless parade of his Dad’s business partners, enduring their predatory gazes, pretending to tolerate their lingering hands on his shoulders, on his lower back.

At least he’d gotten time to go fishing.

“Thank you for the gift,” Ignis says when they break apart, laying the bass back down upon the ice bed. “I look forward to experimenting with its flavour.”

“Caught it with Dad earlier. I think it’s the biggest one yet.”

“Mm? And did your father know what you were planning to do with your prize catch?” Ignis quirks his brow.

Noctis grins. “Sure hope not.”

A few weeks ago, Noctis had wandered away from the bright lights and noisy crowds of the Galdin resort, hoping to find a quiet spot to fish under the stars.

Instead, he’d found Ignis.

Caught within a fisherman’s wayward net, Ignis had taken refuge in the cove. Noctis’ heart had stopped upon seeing him, and he’d nearly turned and run away until he noticed the creature’s distress. It’d been easy to cut away the heavy rope, allowing Ignis’ appendages to detangle and free themselves.

Noctis should have left then but in his gratitude, Ignis had convinced him to stay, promising that the small cove was rife with fish, a perfect little fishing hideaway.

At first, Ignis had kept his distance, unwilling to frighten Noct away any more than he had upon their first meeting. He’d keep Noctis company while he fished, folding himself into the shallow edges of the pool, trying to appear as unintimidating as possible. He’d point out the constellations through the gap in the cavern ceiling, his accented voice painting the stories of the ancient Astrals. The legends of the Six resonated with him, so Noctis would listen, entranced.

Soon, Ignis began dropping special shells from distant shores at Noct’s feet. And later, Ignis would return to the sea in the early hours of dawn, a string of freshly caught fish within his hands.

Night after night, Noctis would come to the secret cavern, and Ignis would be waiting for him.

“Why did you come to Galdin?”

“…I’m searching for something,” Ignis had said, turning away, suddenly apprehensive.

“What are you looking for?” Noctis had asked where he sat, knees submerged in the shallow pool, tentacles shifting beneath him.

“A mate.” Ignis’ intense gaze had been trained on Noctis as he’d said it, the waters around them calm and unmoving as if Ignis’ entire body had stilled. Waiting.

The word stuck. Noctis turned ‘ _mate_ ’ over in his mind, surprised by the flare of _want_ that sparked within his chest. Ignis was the closest thing to a boyfriend Noctis had ever had. So then, mouth swollen from kisses, and watching the graceful movements of Ignis’ limbs, the words tumbled out without his thinking: “Could we… could _I_ …”

Ignis’ handsome face changed from the friendly, harmless visage he’d been projecting. His lips curled, revealing the sharp points of his teeth, and his sea-green eyes had flashed possessively as he had advanced upon Noctis, several tentacles pulling him into the bay water.

They’ve come a long way since then.

“Thank you for spending the mating season with me,” Ignis says, deftly removing Noct’s swim shorts and leaving him completely bare within the cool water. The tentacle around his waist squeezes affectionately, stroking a teasing line over Noct’s bare stomach.

“It’s over?”

His disappointment must show on Noct’s face because Ignis chuckles. He lifts Noct’s chin, forcing Noctis to look at him. “Not quite, the frenzy is still calling to me. But even after this season, I will not stop wanting you, dear heart.”

Noctis’ face warms at the fond reassurances, and he clears his throat, fighting the urge to smile. “Well… okay. One last hurrah. How do you want me?”

Ignis makes a noise of mock consideration as Noctis is lifted out of the water and returned to the shore. Noctis watches as tentacles break the water’s surface, undulating gracefully in the moonlight, revealing a deep, royal purple that reminds Noctis of the sky at sunset. There are subtle, darker spots of purple ringed with faded gold along each appendage, such a beautiful contrast to the sun-kissed skin of Ignis’ muscled torso.

He’s only seen Ignis in his entirety once, when his father had been stuck in a full day meeting and Noctis had spent that time swimming off their secret beach, getting chased between ropes of seaweed and coral towers. Watching Ignis move within the water had been mesmerizing, his powerful, flexible limbs cutting through the water and propelling him forward as he swam after Noct.

The memory makes him shiver now as one tentacle curls around his ankle, smooth and thick – containing undeniable hidden strength. Noctis is swiftly flipped over, chest to the ground, his hips hanging off the edge of the shore.

“Could’ve just asked nicely…” He throws a pout over his shoulder, swaying his hips.

“Apologies,” Ignis says from behind him, his tone distinctly lacking remorse.

“Oh!” Noctis gasps as tentacles wind around each of his legs, gripping him from calf to knee to thigh, spreading them apart. He’s forced onto his elbows, back arched as his lower body is held aloft, another thick appendage wrapping around his waist for support.

“Such a lovely view.” Though his face radiates heat at being so exposed, Noctis thrills inside, knowing that Ignis must be watching him with that intense, hungry expression of his.

He hears a splash to his right, and Noctis turns his head to find a tentacle nudging its blunt tip at his mouth, coaxing his lips apart. Noctis readily opens for it, whimpering as his jaw strains to accommodate its girth. The wide appendage slips past his teeth, intent on rubbing itself upon his tongue.

It withdraws until only Noct’s lips kiss the wide tip, slick and spit smearing across his mouth. He licks at the leaking head of it, and it nudges between his lips once more, and then again, slipping in further each time. One deep thrust invokes the panicked flutter of Noct’s throat and Noctis’ eyes water as he drools messily around the endless, flexile length, laving at the taste of salt water and tacky-sweet slick.

Ignis hisses, voice low and breathless. “Tell me Noct, are all land dwellers as wonderfully desperate as you?”

Noctis’ body pulses at the words, secretly delighting in his own shamelessness. It’s freeing, allowing himself to indulge in this with Ignis, far from his father’s view. Noctis lifts himself up onto one elbow, other arm reaching between his legs for his hard cock.

“None of that now.” Another tentacle shoots out from the water and wraps around his wrist, stopping him before his fingers can close around his hot length, dragging his arm behind his back. His cock aches at the denial, his cries of frustration are muffled by the appendage in his mouth.

Human hands grab him this time, fingers digging into the meat of his ass, spreading them apart, and Noctis shudders at the hot breath lighting up his sensitive skin. He squirms self-consciously, wanting to hide and wanting to shove back onto the source of damp warmth hovering just above his entrance.

“You were made to be devoured. I’m sure the merfolk would have adored you.”

Noctis sobs as Ignis licks in, broad hungry strokes of his tongue across Noct’s twitching hole, causing Noctis’ body to jerk within the restraining hold. He cries out around the tentacle in his mouth, trapped and suspended in the air for Ignis to feast on, his rim slowly worked open on a wet probing tongue.

It does feel like he’s being devoured as Ignis delves into him, wet and messy, sharp inhuman teeth scraping his rim just to hear him cry out. The sting is soothed by the stroke of a hot tongue and soft lips making Noctis sloppy and open between his legs.

“ _Ahn_ – ahhhn!” Noctis rocks helplessly in the air, shoving his hips back into Ignis’ relentless tongue, moaning around the thickness of the persistent tentacle in his mouth. He’s so close to reaching that peak. The muscles in his arms strain, fighting their binds as his untouched, aching cock begs for attention.

Every twist and writhe of Noctis’ body seems to encourage the pleased squeezing around his bound limbs. Another tentacle captures his other arm, dragging it behind his back, while a fourth – fifth? – slips around his chest, delivering knee-weakening friction against his hardened nipples. The intermittent tightening of Ignis’ tentacles is almost rhythmic, a filthy whole-body embrace.

Noctis is near senseless by the time Ignis moves away. He misses the heat of Ignis’ mouth even as he’s opened up on one slick finger, then another. Impatience vibrates along his nerves with each twist and thrust, and he’s panting when Ignis finally slips a fourth finger inside. He clenches around him as Ignis caresses his inner walls, craving the stretch of Ignis’ other, larger limbs, wanting them to stuff him until he falls apart.

Ignis rocks him gently, hushing the soft, pleading noises that Noctis didn’t realize he was making.

The tentacle within his mouth withdraws, spit and slick trailing from its tip as it slips away, leaving Noctis to suck in salty air. A hand rests upon Noct’s lower back, rubbing soothing circles into the skin. Noctis looks up over his shoulder through the tears that have gathered in his eyes.

“Are you ready for me?” Considerate even on the brink of his frenzy, Ignis always asks this. He knows he won’t be able to stop once he’s fully given himself over to his mating instincts.

But Noctis is ready. He wants everything that Ignis can give. “Yeah – yeah. Please.”

Noctis hangs his head, shivering as a tentacle rests at Noctis’ entrance, its wet, blunt tip is flared like the one that had been in Noctis’ mouth. It traces the sensitive areas between Noct’s legs, teasing his balls and trailing lower.

“ _Please_ ,” Noctis says as it traces the length of his stiff cock, their dripping slick undoubtedly intermingling as Ignis rubs their tips together. “I – Ignis come on…”

It starts its slow return path upward, cock, balls and back again - Noct inhaling sharply as it begins pressing against the loosened muscle of his hole. Noctis drops his head, panting harshly as it applies tantalizing pressure upon his rim, slowly stretching him open.

His first instinct is to move away, but the other tentacles tighten their hold, and he’s helpless to do anything but let the tentacle sink further in, the muscles of his hole fluttering around the intruding girth. It stretches him wider and wider, an endless push, inch after inch.

_Full, full, full,_ his mind chants. It finally stops, leaving Noctis bound and impaled on that flexible length. Ignis hums in self-satisfaction as he twists himself in little half-turns, creating a delicious drag against Noct’s sensitive rim. Restless and shaking with arousal, Noctis weakly kicks out against the binds. Ignis retreats until only his tip remains and then thrusts back inside, opening Noctis up roughly. Noctis gasps, choking as he cries out.

“Mmm. Gods. _Ahn_!” Every thrust hits that spot inside of him, lighting up all his nerves at once.

“Noisy.” All of Ignis’ focus is trained upon the body within his grasp, unrelenting in his movements.

One sharp drive of the tentacle against that sweet spot pushes Noctis over the edge. His yell echoes within the cavern as his entire body tightens and his orgasm washes over him. Noct’s mind rides the blissful wave, come spilling from his untouched cock and into the waters below, disappearing with the tide. Ignis’ continued thrusts drag his orgasm out; every hard slide of the tentacle is easier as his own slick spills into Noctis.

Limp within his binds, Noctis is turned around and dragged into the water until he’s chest to chest with Ignis. Human arms envelop him in a warm, tender embrace while the tentacles reposition themselves around his legs and his torso.

Noctis blinks slowly, dopey in his post-orgasm haze as he smiles and tilts his head back, meeting Ignis’ lips in a messy, open-mouthed kiss. 

He doesn’t even realize that Ignis is still inside him until there’s another nudge at his hole. The tentacle around his torso prevents Noctis from bucking up too high, and he makes a panicked noise as the wide girth of the second tentacle rubs against the stretched-out rim.

Ignis coos, a wild arousal lining his voice. “Will you make room for me, Noct?”

He makes another hushing sound, familiar human hands returning to Noctis’ back, soothing, encouraging. At Noct’s small nod, slender fingers nudge in alongside the tentacle inside Noctis, stretching, tugging, seeking space.

The thought of being stretched around _two_ lengths makes Noctis dizzy. He’s suddenly _faint_ and _hot_ and _wanting_ , making his pulse pound loudly in his ears. Cheeks flushed with heat, he buries his face in the crook of Ignis’ neck, forehead pressed against the thin, silver chain Ignis wears.

Soon – surely, too soon – the fingers slip out, replaced once again with the blunted tip of the second tentacle nudging at his sloppy rim. It pushes, pushes and _pushes._ Noctis sobs when it finally breaches his entrance, stretching him wider than he can comprehend. His fingers dig into the skin of Ignis’ back, his back arching sharply, mind blanking.

The pain of the stretch pairs so nicely with the immense satisfaction of being full, the sweetest agony and pleasure.

Ignis’ hands reach between them to stroke Noctis back to hardness, his knuckles running along Noct’s belly as he moves. “Here. I’m inside you,” Ignis murmurs in wonder, sounding far too pleased about the situation. “ _Mine_.”

“Yeah…” Noctis answers, staking his own, quiet claim with two arms wrapped around Ignis’ neck.

Overwhelmed and numb, Noctis clenches weakly around the two lengths. One by one, the tentacles withdraw and thrust upward, in slow, short increments. Noctis cries out louder as they start shoving in faster, harder, building a maddening momentum, creating a relentless assault on his shattered senses. Filled as he is, Noctis’ prostate is struck with every push, his back bowing as he comes once more, screaming with the onslaught of pleasure.

The tentacles around Noctis constrict all at once, surrounding him in unrelenting pressure as the two mating tentacles thrust in deep. Ignis’ groans are loud and harsh in his ear as slick steadily spills into Noctis. One last claim.

Riding the final moments of his frenzy, Ignis captures his mouth, tongue sweeping in and laying claim to Noct’s remaining breath. The kiss turns messy as Noct’s lips go slack, as he’s reduced to nothing but breathy gasps and drawn out moans when both tentacles ease out of his ruined hole.

Dazed and boneless, Noctis allows Ignis to rearrange him until they’re floating together under the stars, the cool ocean waters lapping peacefully at their exhausted bodies. Noctis mumbles his appreciation as Ignis’ tentacles tend to him, stroking and supporting his trembling limbs, anchoring Noctis to his side.

Entwined, they wait for the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> (last edited June 23/2020 1:10PM)  
>   
> Thank you so much for reading. If you enjoyed this or any of my fics, please leave a quick _< 3!_  
>   
>  **Twitter** : [@starrynoctsky](https://twitter.com/starrynoctsky)


End file.
